Obsession
by CB C0llECTi0NS
Summary: UPDATE! She's his obsession, but what happenes when someone developes something more than love. Is it possible to realize that its not love but something else? Chapter 1 edited!
1. Obsession

-

_disclaimer_: I do _not_ own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters!

-

_Obsession_

_By_: CedeBlues

_Chapter_: 1

I didn't understand how our relationship could turn out to be this way. He was not the man I fell in love with these years back. Right now he was everything I wish he wasn't. He's distant, possessive, and nonchalant. He claims that he loves me, but no matter how much he tells me he does, I don't believe him.

Our relationship wasn't what it used to be. I've left him before, he found me in no time. Maybe part of me wanted him to, so I could give him another chance. All I know is him, he won't let me be. What he thinks he feels for me is nothing but an illusion. It feels as if I've been tricked, made a fool of. I often wonder which is the real him, the one I'm with now, or the one I met those years back.

He would be home soon, that I knew.

I could feel my mouth being pulled into a thin line as I moved towards my bedroom, supposedly _their_ bedroom. He was never home anyway, so it minus well me mine. I slowly sat myself in the couch planted against the wall.

I _was_ leaving this time.

At that moment I felt his presence. I knew exactly what would happen once he came in here. With me and Kenshin, history liked to repeat itself.

He stood there in the doorway silently looking at me.

"I'm leaving," I spoke full of confidence.

His voice was tight and sharp.

"No your not leaving, you know I can't let you."

He really took me for a joke, in no time I was on my two feet.

"You can't tell me what I can and cant do! You don't control me!" I was so very angry with him.

"Even if you wanted to leave you couldn't, you need me just as much as I need you," he stated calmly. By this time, he was in my face.

"I do _not_ need you."

That was all it took. He strode over to me and in response I backed up. Fear gripping in my chest from what he was going to say. He grabbed my shoulders and backed me into the wall. Putting his head in the crook of my neck.

"You don't mean it, you know that as well as I do. And if you really had wanted to get away from me, you would have done so a long time ago. Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," he whispered, raising his head to look at me.

Look him in the eye and tell him I don't love him? Part of me wanted to say it to get him off my back, but another part of me couldn't because I loved him to much. All the love I have for him just can't disappear. No matter what he does I'll always love him. I thought it was best if I didn't say anything.

He gave me a moment to say it and when I didn't he went on.

"You know I'm trying to be here. You know that," he mumbled. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. He saw this and his arms encircled around my waist and pulled me closer, while the other gently brushed the tears from my eyes.

"I love you," he said to me. He had looked me straight in the eyes when he said it. I knew he did, but the thing he did was driving me insane to the point where I was becoming unhappy. I didn't have to say it back, he knew that I did. He knew me better than I knew myself.

I broke eye contact with him and steadied my eyes on the carpet. He placed a gentle kiss on my left temple. Picking me up, he carried me over to our bed where he gently laid me down. I rolled over onto my stomach with him by my side, gently rubbing my back.

* * *

He looked so cute when he was asleep, just like a little boy. It was now or never. I managed to get dressed and pack without waking him, which was a miracle in my book. Now all I had to do was walk out the door. But for some reason my feet wouldn't lead me there. I could do this, I chanted to myself. I made it over to the door and was just about to open it when a rich voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" The voice asked me.

"I'm leaving," I replied, my head slightly bowed. Once again I turned to leave when arms encircled me from behind.

"Stay with me...please?" He went on, "I'm trying, I'm trying baby," he whispered into my ear. Tears were forming in my eyes. I really thought I could do it this time.

"I deserve so much better, Kenshin...you treat me as if I mean nothing to you!" I told him, breaking from his embrace and turning to face him. "Your not the same anymore," I whimpered. He didn't reply. We stood there, silently looking at one another. "What now?" I asked him. I had two decisions, I could either leave or I could stay. But I was asking him what he wanted. "Do you truly want me to stay? Or is it time for you to realize that things aren't the same between us?"

Part of me suspected he was having an affair since he wasn't around as much. I was asking him if he was as unhappy with me as I was becoming with him. But he didn't say anything. I stood their waiting for his answer.

_

* * *

A/N: I decided to rewrite this chapter again...Yeah I know. I promise this is the last time I rewrite it. But in order to have this story heading in the direction I wanted it to I had to. Please Review!_

Lubbz,

CedeBlues


	2. The Meeting

-

_disclaimer_- I do _not_ own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters.

-

_Obsession_

_By_:CedeBlues

_Chapter_:2

_Two Years prior _

I had a major craving. I had to go out of my way to get the cookie dough ice cream I wanted so badly. Thank god the line wasn't long or else I would have died. That's the reason why I loved this place so much, not many people came here. I was in a daze fantasizing about the ice cream I was about to retrieve when the cashier snapped me out of it.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a fake smile.

I could have the creamy sensation in my mouth sooner than I thought.

"Can I get a medium Cookie Dough Ice Cream please?" I asked her.

I waited patiently as the lady got my order together. Tapping my well-manicured nails on the counter I felt a presence behind me. I guess someone other than myself had a craving for some ice cream also.

"That would be $1.75," the cashier said, pushing my order to me on top the counter.

I dug into my back pocket to pull out the money, but before I could two dollars were slapped onto the table from behind me. I turned; wanting to see who it was that was offering to pay for what I ordered.

He was taller than myself, maybe by three or four inches. The man was extremely good looking, he had striking amber eyes and dark red hair. He moved from behind me to stand by my side and lean on the counter.

"I got it gorgeous," he said in cocky way.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"$1.75 that's really something," I replied sarcastically.

I swiped my ice cream off of the counter and made my way over to a table. I sat down only to be joined with the red head.

"If you'll let me take you out sometime I would be more than willing to spend as much money as needed on you gorgeous," he answered with a smirk. He really thought that he could just waltz up to me and ask me out like that?

I let out a chuckle.

"How do I know I won't be wasting my time on you?" I asked while putting a spoon full of cookie dough into my mouth. His amber eyes immediately falling onto my full lips.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," he answered hardly above a whisper.

Well at least he was confident.

"My name is Kaoru," I simply stated.

"Kaoru," he murmured, testing my name. "I like it gorgeous, a pretty name to go with a pretty face. Kenshin Himura."

I nodded and then lowered my head.

"Are you going to give me you're number beautiful?"

I laughed at this. Was I really that appealing to him?

"That depends..." I replied.

"On what?"

Laughing I answered, "On where you plan on taking me for this so called date."

* * *

What kind of person asks someone out and doesn't tell them where they are going? Now how was I suppose to know what to wear?

I finally settled on a dressy black top that showed quite a bit of cleavage, faded jeans, and black heels.

I was so excited, which was very odd for me since going on dates was nothing new. But I had to admit he was very good looking, I didn't even know this guy and I was already swept off my feet.

I gave into him and gave him my cell phone number and address, he told me he would pick me up at 9:00 and it was now 8:59. Which was highly disappointing for me since any man I date needs to be on time for any occasion.

A smile formed on my lips when I heard a knock at the door. I take back what I said he's here at exactly 9:00.

I did a check over in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, then grabbed my Coach bag of my dresser and made my way downstairs.

I opened the door to be greeted with the familiar handsome face from the ice cream parlor.

* * *

He took me to a homey place, a place where you could relax and not worry about anyone being in your face. It wasn't crowded at all, maybe because everything in the place looked really expensive; it probably cost a great amount of cash to get in. It _was _a very expensive place to relax, in other words the best looking lounge I have ever been to.

Not to mention the service was great too.

We followed the waiter to our own little private area where we could be alone. That must have cost extra. But hey I'm not complaining.

"What do you think gorgeous?" he asked me while smirking.

Would he drop that already?

"It's a very beautiful here. Though being called gorgeous is very flattering I have a name or have you forgotten it already?

"Of course I haven't forgotten such a beautiful name. I'm not the asshole your making me out to be Kaoru," he replied amused.

I nodded my head in approval.

"What do you do?" I was so interested in knowing since he would spend such a large amount of money on a girl he barely knows.

"I really don't want to say in public," he said in a sincere voice, "Let's talk about something else. Ask me any questions you desire."

I smiled at this.

"Okay then, so...how many girlfriends have you had? If that's too personal, how many woman do you hit on a day? Is it something that just happens or is it part of your daily schedule?" I asked looking dead in his eyes.

He looked at me and seemed to be thinking. I'm sure he wasn't expecting that.

He cleared his throat and answered my previous question, not wanting to talk about _that_ topic.

"I work with the...


	3. Paranoid

-

_disclaimer_-I do _not_ own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters.

-

_Obsession_

_By_:CedeBlues

_Chapter_:3

Well, what an interesting job he possessed. I wonder what it would be like to work there. I could clearly see that he was avoiding the subject, so I gave a nod and tried to spark up another conversation, but failed miserably.

He looked up at me. "You ready to go?" he asked me noticing that I was done with my meal. I nodded my head and gathered my things.

I dug into my bag rummaging around for my keys. When I finally found them I looked up at Kenshin only to be greeted with Amber Eyes. Why was he so damn good looking? It really got on my nerves that anyone can be that attractive.

"You enjoyed yourself gorgeous?" he asked.

I gave a smile, this time it was actually a real one. "Yes, I had a wonderful time," I replied.

He nodded his head and dug his hands into his pocket. I looked at him expectantly waiting. Couldn't he take a hint?

I gave a small chuckle. "Well, heres the part where you kiss me good-night," I told him with a grin.

He laughed out loud at that. "Yeah, I suppose it is," he said taking a step closer to me. Kenshin's lips pressed against mine, the kiss was gentle and sensual. His tongue entwined with mine, stroking it almost lazily as his lips moved in a dance above my lips.

Slowly ending the kiss he whispered in my ear. "Good-night, Kaoru."

I didn't even manage to respond, dazed from the kiss. I managed to mumble a soft 'good-night' back but I don't think he heard me, for he was already making his way to his car.

The next day at work my assistance told me I had a delivery. I came down to get it to be greeted with roses, all the ladies were telling me how lucky I was and asking questions like who's the lucky man.

I looked at the card to see that it was from Kenshin. What a sweetheart he was. But there was one thing that was bothering me the whole day. Sticking to me like a flee on a dog.

I didn't recall telling Kenshin my occupation or where I worked at all. So how did he find out, was he looking through my files or something?

I let the matter drop because they really were nice roses, I loved the smell of them. I would have to put them on my dresser when I got home.

I've been wanting to see him all day, I would have called him but he never gave me his number. I didn't even bother to ask him for it,that was rather dumb of me. I decided to finish my work because I knew it wasn't going to just disappear just because I wanted it to.

It was about 6:00pm when I finally got home, thank god for that because my feet were killing me. I felt as if I would fall on my face at any minute.

Taking off my heels I headed to my living room to check my messages. Nothing but a bunch of junk, until a familiar voice bounced off the speakers.

'_Kaoru, I was hoping to see you again after knowing that our date went so well. Did you get the flowers I sent you? I hope your not busy this upcoming Friday because I would like to take you out again. Don't go messing with any other guys while I'm not around or else I'll hunt him down. So give me a call back gorgeous._'

I stared at the answer machine in shock. Now what was that all about! What the hell did he mean by that? Now was it me or did I not give him my number or maybe I lack memory or something like that. Though I highly doubt it.

Maybe Kenshin was some kind of stalker lunatic! No, that's just a little too extreme. I'm just over exaggerating, I'm just worrying myself.

At that exact moment the doorbell rang...


	4. Questions

**-**

_disclaimer_**-**I do _not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of it's characters.

**-**

_Obsession_

_By_:CedeBlues

_Chapter_:4

* * *

I had to admit I was a little hesitant in answering the door. This all was a little weird, the flowers, the phone call, and now it could be him showing up at my front door. Or then again, I could just be paranoid. 

Once again the doorbell gave another ring as a sign as the person behind it loosing their patients. After a while with debating with myself I decided to finally answer the door.

Pulling open the door just wide enough so that I could peak through the crack to see who it was, the door was pushed back towards me to be opened wider, clobbering me in my head.

"Hey Missy! How's it going?"

I looked up at the person who decided to be so rude as to hit me in the head with my own door to be greeted with no other than the obnoxious Sanosuke. Sano and I had been best friends since childhood, he was everything to me.

"Sano, don't you have any respect for people?" I asked, rubbing the spot on my head where I was hit.

He didn't reply he just plopped himself down onto my _very _expensive leather couch.

"Sano! Watch how you sit on my couch!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that Missy. But guess what?" he asked quickly, but in an excited voice.

I took a seat on the couch next to him.

"What's so important that you had to come and slam me in the head with my front door?"

He ignored my comment and went on about what he had to say. For all I knew this had better be important.

"I got the job I've been waiting for at Seijuro and Co."

"Sano, that's great! Congratulations!" I really was proud of Sano, I knew for quite some time now that this has been a dream of Sano's.

He gripped my hands in his and turned to face me. I knew he was going to ask something big of me, he does this every time he needs a favor. I prepared for the worse.

"Listen Missy, everyone including myself thought that it would be a great idea to throw a party. You know like to celebrate my getting the job and all. And I could really use your help with the planning and the invites and some other things. So what do you say?" After asking me for the worlds biggest favor, he gave me the cutest puppy eyes. Of course I couldn't say no.

"Sure Sano, only because I love you to death." I replied giving him a wink. I left the couch and headed towards the kitchen where I grabbed an apple. I had the munchies real bad, Cookie Dough Ice Cream sounded real good right about now.

"When are you going to have it?" I asked, taking a chunk out of the apple.

He scratched his head at the question. "Well I was think this upcoming Friday."

Wasn't today Sunday? Doesn't he think that's not enough to do all of the planning and inviting?

"Don't you think that's a little to soon. I mean that's barely enough time." I replied about to take another bite out of the apple. I frowned when she realized there wasn't hardly any left.

"I don't know Missy. That's why I'm leaving it all up to you," he said rubbing the back of his neck and standing.

"Well I got to get going Missy I got a date with the fox lady and I think I'm late. You know how she can be," Sano laughed while making his way to the door.

"Oh yeah, she's a real princess," I said sarcasm dripping at my voice.

Megumi and I was on speaking terms but I wouldn't exactly call her a friend. If it wasn't for Sano I wouldn't even bother with talking with her at all. I had no idea what Sano saw in her. He's been dating her for some time now and Sano seemed really happy with her so I never bothered to tell him how I felt about her. I thought and still think that Megumi doesn't deserve him but if I told Sano that, I knew he would be upset with me.

"Alright Missy, call me tomorrow for we can start planning," he said before leaving and closing the door.

For we could start planning? He usually makes me do all the work on events like this. But for some reason I couldn't help but feel that I had already made plans on Friday. After a moment of thinking of what I was going to do Friday, I remember. Kenshin had wanted to go on another date. How could I have forgotten so easily? Looks like I would have to cancel.

* * *

Mid-afternoon I called Kenshin to inform him that I wouldn't be able to make that date he was hoping for on Friday. He took it better than I had thought he would. 

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" A deep masculine voice on the other line answered._

"_Hey Kenshin, it's Kaoru," I replied._

"_I was hoping to hear from you Gorgeous. I suppose you got my message?"_

"_Yes...that's what I was calling you about. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to go on that date Friday, something has come up." There was a pause on the other line._

"_It's nothing serious is it?" I could sense his concern. _

"_No of course not. It's just a really good friend of mine got a job that he's been waiting an eternity for and he was throwing this celebration party on Friday and he would really like for me to be there and I would hate to disappoint him." _

"_I understand." Was all that he said and I immediately felt bad. _

"_And I was hoping you could come with me, you know be my date," I said quickly._

_He chuckled. Was that a bad thing? Was he laughing at my sorry attempt to make it up to him? _

"_I think that sounds better than what I had planned." I smiled, for some reason I felt like this heavy weight was just lifted off my shoulders._

"_I want to spend more time with you before the party, so you think we can get together on lets say Wednesday morning? A walk in the park or something?" _

"_You minus will tell me that we are going to go on a date Wednesday because I could never say no to you." He was such a flirt. I smiled._

"_I'll see you Wednesday then?"_

"_Yes, I'll call you."_

"_Okay, till Wednesday."_

_End of Flashback_

Morning found me in a calm state. I had already started on the invites for Sano's party, calling people and asking if they will be able to make it. It was so frustrating that I just wanted to tell Sano that I didn't want to do it anymore. If anyone else had asker me to do this for them I would have said no, but since it was Sano I had agreed to do it because I loved him like no other.

But right now I had a date with Kenshin and little butterfly's were forming in my stomach. That hadn't happened since high school. But something told me that things were moving a little to fast between Kenshin and I. But then again that was the reasons they were going on dates, to get to know each other better right?

I had decided to wear a simple denim jean skirt with an uneven hem. The skirt rode low on my hips and the cream colored t-shirt she decided to wear went great with it. Now all I needed were my shoes. I decided to wear my cream colored flip flops that was a perfect match with my shirt. I applied a light amount of lip gloss since I really didn't wear make-up. People told me that I didn't need it anyway. I stood in front of my mirror examining my outfit. Puffing up my hair to make it look a little fuller, I decided that was all I needed to be done.

* * *

"Kenshin." I greeted, a soft smile plastered on my face. I stepped forward closing the door behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm really glad to see you again," I added in a soft tone. 

"I'm really glad to see you again too," he replied huskily. That's just what I wanted to hear. I released him from my hold and he took hold of my hand leading me to his car.

* * *

Arriving at the park I was glad to see that it wasn't crowded, it seemed like they were the only ones there. After a while of walking around the park hand in hand and talking about random things, I later discovered that Kenshin and I had a lot of things in common. Which was an A in my book. I learned a lot of things about him, that's exactly why I chose the park for a date. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know each other better. 

After walking for a while a bench came into my view and I gently pulled on Kenshin's arm leading him to it. I took a seat on the bench and was soon accompanied by Kenshin. I laid her head onto his should while twining my hand in his.

"So, what is it _exactly_ that you do for a living Mr. Himura," I asked teasing him, his last name was one of the new things I had learned about him."

He let a soft smile play on his handsome features. "I'm assistant manager at Seijuro and Co."

At this I immediately looked up at him. "Are you serious?" I asked him.

He frowned at me, then nodded.

"My best friend has been trying to get that job for years. The one I'm throwing this party for. He told me that he heard from a friend that Seijuro and Co was a great place to work at, ever since then he has been trying to get a job there." I mentioned in a gentle tone.

"How did you manage to get a job there? And as assistant manager if I might add. From what I know it seems impossible to get a job there."

He chuckled at this.

"The owner of the company Hiko Seijuro is my uncle and he had promised me a job there after I graduated. I started out there as a regular worker and then made my way up. Hiko saw the progress I was making and how skilled I was he immediately moved me up to assistant manager," he explained, slightly turning to face me.

"Wow,you must be really devoted." I was slow to realize. He only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Poor Sano, if only he had half the commitment you do he would be able to get a job at any place he pleased. But I guess he finally does since he managed to get his dream job."

At this Kenshin immediately realized something. "You know Sanosuke." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, that's who I was talking about. Maybe we aren't thinking of the same people Kenshin."

"The Sano I know just got a job at Seijuro and Co, so I _know _we're talking about the same person. As far as I know there's only one Sano that has a rooster head, tall, obnoxious, arrogant, and engaged to a woman named Megumi."

"What? He's engaged to Megumi? Are you serious?"

"You didn't know? They've been engaged for about two weeks now."

I stood up and look away from Kenshin calculating what I just heard. "I can't believe Sano would let something like this happen and wouldn't tell me. Sano and I have been best friends since preschool. He tells me everything that's going on in his life...and I mean _everything._ I can't believe this. And to top it off Megumi is all wrong for him, it's not that I don't like her it's just that...you get me right?" I asked.

He too stood and came over to me. "Sano and I have been friends for some time now, I cant say as long as preschool, but it is a odd that Sano wouldn't tell his best friend he's engaged."

I nodded in agreement. "Now that I know this I won't act the same around him. Hears something else you don't know about me, I can't keep a secret and I tend to just blurt things out without thinking." I admitted.

Before I knew it, Kenshin had embraced me. "Don't get me wrong but if he wanted you to know I'm sure he would have told you. Things as big as engagement doesn't just slip someone's mind. There must be a reason behind him not telling you and I think you should wait for him to. And knowing Sano he'll be pretty mad at me for telling you, and mad at you for knowing since he didn't want you to. So try not to tell anyone or try not to tell him you know."

Kenshin was right, he was completely right and I hated that because I knew that Sanosuke would be angry if he found out I knew. But why would he hide that from me? Was he angry with me? And it's going to be so hard for me not to tell him that I knew and ask him those questions.

"Come on gorgeous, let's go," he said softly, gently pulling me along.


End file.
